fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grotear, Please Listen! Episode 36
A few hours belong to the past, Grotear has reached his destination, while Wolfgang and Volf are starting to wake up... Wolfgang) Ugh...My head hurts... Velix Volf) Mine too... Grotear) FIGHT ME! Wolfgang) WE CAN'T! Grotear) OH YES WE CAN! ( Grotear charges towards Volf ) Velix Volf) Ugh... ( Volf rolls out of the way and Grotear crashes into a wall ) Wolfgang) Looks like we have to Volf... Velix Volf) Yeah... Wolfgang) SO! Ability Activate! Aqua Pulse! ( Volf fires a pulse of water, from his orb under his neck, at his opponent ) ( Grotear brings his head into his body ) ( The watery pulse hits Grotear's body with no effect ) Grotear) THAT'S THE BEST YOU GOT! ( Grotear brings his head out of his body and quickly fires a rocky blast from his mouth ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Magnetic Pulse! ( Volf fires a magnetic pulse from his orb, at his opponent ) ( The magnetic pulse and the huge rock collide, keeping the rock stuck in mid-air ) Wolfgang) ...MAGNETISM RULES! Grotear) Impressive, you two... Velix Volf) Thanks! Wolfgang) NOW WATCH THIS! Ability Activate! Electro Pulse! ( Volf fires a pulse of electricity from his orb, at his opponent ) ( The electric pulse shatters the huge rock and sends all the pieces of it at Grotear ) ( Grotear brings his head, under his armor again ) ( The electrofied rocks hit Grotear's body armor, electrocuting it with the left over water ) Grotear) THIS STINGS! ( Grotear stomps on the ground, sending some rocks from above the ground, falling ) BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! ( Three rocks fall to the ground, missing Volf each time ) Wolfgang) GOOD! ( A rock, above Wolfgang starts to fall ) ( Volf stands above Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) Volf...Why are you doing that! Velix Volf) A...( Interruption ) BOOM! ( A rock falls on Volf's back and it cracks in half ) Velix Volf) That didn't hurt! ( Grotear stomps again, as his electrofied armor stings him more ) ( The rocks start to rain down on Volf ) Velix Volf) WOLFGANG, GET READY! Wolfgang) OKAY! ( The rocks fall on Volf's body, breaking, but covering Volf and Wolfgang up ) Grotear) Looks like they're sealed up! ( Grotear keeps his head under his armor ) ( The rocks start to get a orange outline ) BANG! ( Some rocks fly apart ) BOOM! ( Some rocks crash into the ground ) ( Volf appears with fire around him and crashes into Grotear ) ( Grotear slides on the ground, back first ) ( Volf jumps into the air ) Grotear) ENOUGH! ''' '''Velix Volf) WHY! Grotear) I GIVE! YOU WON! ( The fire on Volf goes away ) Wolfgang) Good... ( Wolfgang moves his hand to wipe some dirt off his shirt ) Wolfgang) Now...Can we have the subterra power? Grotear) You can't...You already have it... Velix Volf) Yep! It was why the rocks smashed on me, like that...Right? Grotear) Yeah... Wolfgang) Okay then...Can you teleport us to Deroid? Grotear) Sure can do...Good luck! Easy Gain! Episode 37 Grade of Grotear, Please Listen! Episode 36? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Wolfgang Category:Velix Volf Category:Grotear